


Отпечатки прошлого

by madnessfk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk
Summary: Роза Тайлер с её невероятным мёртвым взглядом и пустым, бледным лицом, стояла в тени за его спиной каждый раз, когда Мастер оборачивался
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who: Scream of the Shalka)





	Отпечатки прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, в котором предыдущей спутницей Доктора была Роза, не пережившая превращение в Злого Волка  
> Альтернативная концовка к "На миллионы лет в будущем" https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089028

Мастер не мог сказать, что был в особенном восторге от девчонки, которую Доктор притащил на Тардис. Преимущественно потому, что в Розе Тайлер не было ничего такого, чем можно было восхищаться: она, даже со скидкой на человеческую природу, не обладала особо выдающимся умом, талантами или хорошей памятью на скороговорки. Но она смогла расшевелить Доктора, подтолкнув его к тому, кем он был до Войны Времени – тогда, когда Мастеру уже начинало казаться, что никакого до Войны просто не было – только сама Война и всё, что после. Это стоило того, чтобы терпеть её присутствие. К тому же, Доктору нужен был кто-то, кто будет активно проявлять заботу и склонять его к милосердию – Мастер так делать не умел, а без этого Доктор рано или поздно…перестанет быть собой.

День, когда Роза Тайлер умерла, Мастер помнил очень плохо – Доктор выключил его, прежде чем отправить девчонку в её родное время.

Когда Мастер выключался, ему никогда не снились сны. Никогда до этого момента. Ему снился золотой огонь, обращающий в пепел всё, к чему приблизится, и жар, от которого внутри что-то стремительно сгорало, и горький пепел, и чьи-то очень знакомые и очень чужие губы.

Роза была уже мертва, когда Мастер открыл глаза. Роза была бледным трупом, который Доктор нёс на руках, чтобы отдать матери; бледным, будто жизнь просто высосало из него в огромную чёрную дыру. Мастер видел много мёртвых людей за свою жизнь, он смотрел в стекленеющие глаза и уничтожал планеты нажатием пары кнопок. Он мог с точностью сказать, что из всех этих смертей Роза Тайлер была мертва совершенно по-особенному. Мастер не мог описать, что именно такого было в её потухшем, невидящем взгляде, что заставляло где-то глубоко внутри проснуться желание отвернуться, лишь бы не видеть.

Доктор не возвращался ещё несколько дней, а когда вернулся, от него пахло алкоголем и дымом дешёвого табака. Не говоря ни слова, он закрылся в библиотеке и не выходил оттуда до тех пор, пока не прочёл все книги из раздела «Кулинария», да и то лишь за тем, чтобы прихватить с собой ещё одну бутылку вина.

В глубине души Мастер был очень рад тому, что когда-то предусмотрительно убрал оттуда бассейн.

Его не покидало ощущение, что это не временно. Что так теперь всегда будет: Доктор с затуманенным алкоголем разумом с томиком Толстого в руках, где-то среди книжной пыли и полутьмы, и он – в искусственных огнях комнаты управления, не знающий, в какой бы угол ему приткнуться.

Мастер не был уверен, когда именно это началось. Быть может, просто отказывался замечать сразу. Игнорирование – это не самый лучший способ справляться с проблемами, и очень скоро вся его гениальная тактика летит к чертям, потому что убеждать себя дальше просто невозможно.

Мастер знал, что не сошёл с ума – а если бы сошёл, то заметил бы это очень давно.

И, несмотря на это, она всё ещё была здесь.

Роза Тайлер с её невероятным мёртвым взглядом и пустым, бледным лицом, стояла в тени за его спиной каждый раз, когда Мастер оборачивался. Она смотрела куда-то в пустоту, будто там было что-то, видимое только ей одной, и иногда её посиневшие губы складывались в слова.

"Доктор".

Она не выглядела потерянной или испуганной – она выглядела идеально, совершенно мёртвой. Ничего не делала, не издавала ни звука, просто…была там. Как соринка, попавшая в глаз.

Мастер пытался отыскать ошибку в процессах своего электронного мозга, но был слишком ограничен в доступе к собственному телу – Доктор не доверял ему, Доктор, который прямо сейчас пропадал где-нибудь, наверное, на другом конце бесконечности Тардис. Мастер даже не мог развлекаться мыслью о том, что Доктора там постигла какая-нибудь до крайности нелепая смерть – если бы это случилось, Мастер бы узнал вторым после Тардис.

Мастер особенно не переживал по его поводу: рано или поздно у Доктора кончится вино, самбука и коньяк, и ему просто придётся выползти из своей пещеры.

В конце концов, Мастер, как всегда, оказался прав.

Доктор выглядел предсказуемо ужасно, его глаза покрылись алой сеткой лопнувших сосудов, и поэтому радужная оболочка казалась ещё более холодно-выцветшей, чем обычно. Некоторое время Доктор блуждал по комнате управления, потом прошёл насквозь гостиную с камином и кухню в поисках ещё чего-нибудь, что смогло бы заглушить его похмелье. Мастер следил за его передвижениями скучающим взглядом и гадал, поймёт ли Доктор, что всё, что могло остаться, уже было вылито в раковину.

В какой-то момент Доктор остановился прямо напротив Розы; его сломанный взгляд встретился с её мёртвым.  
"Доктор" - произнесла она беззвучно.

Взгляд Доктора лениво метнулся к противоположному углу комнаты, туда, где несколько месяцев на крючке пылился его плащ.

\- Куда-то собрался? – равнодушно спросил Мастер, разумеется, имея в виду «Сто раз подумай, прежде чем ответить на этот вопрос, а потом ответь нет». Но Доктор был не в том состоянии, чтобы прочитать такой сложный подтекст.

\- Остановлюсь в Лондоне, нажрусь в говно в ближайшем баре и, возможно, сменю род деятельности, - отозвался он. Его голос из всего спектра возможных эмоций звучал «никак» - ну, и немножко устало. На мгновение на лице Доктора, казалось бы, отразилось сомнение, будто бы он всерьёз задумался о последнем пункте и теперь выбирал между пожарником и актёром.

Мастер молча кивнул. Он не собирался ничего делать, но Роза Тайлер смотрела прямо на него, будто ожидая чего-то, смотрела, и что-то внутри будто болезненно плавилось под её взглядом. Это ощущение не пугало и не принуждало, просто от него хотелось отмахнуться, сказав «Ох, ну ладно».

Мастер схватил Доктора за шкирку, приволок в ванную и пару раз окунул в ледяную воду: казалось, будто протрезвел Доктор скорее от возмущения.

Они ещё какое-то время сидели вот так, без движения, Доктор трясся от холода и смотрел куда-то в пустоту своим невыносимым взглядом, а Мастер так и не убрал руку с его плеча, только ослабил хватку. Он упускает момент, когда Доктор утыкается носом в его плечо.

Мёртвый взгляд Розы Тайлер зафиксирован на них.

"Доктор".

\- Я устал от всего этого, - шепчет Доктор едва слышно, - я больше так не хочу.

Это, наверное, самая интимная и самая беспомощная вещь, которую он когда-либо говорил Мастеру.

«Так» - это сквозь Вселенную и звёзды навстречу терпящим бедствие мирам. «Так» - это становясь героем легенд и чудовищем из детских сказок. «Так» - это продолжая терять людей, однажды рискнувших подняться на борт волшебной синей будки.

В мёртвом взгляде Розы Тайлер промелькнуло что-то очень похожее на тоску. Хотя, быть может, Мастеру просто кажется.

Доктор соглашается больше не пить слишком сильно, и ещё несколько дней они не возвращаются к этому разговору – Доктор занят последствиями своего алкогольного марафона, а Мастер особенно его не торопит.

Роза Тайлер, к которой Мастер успел повторно привыкнуть, всё это время молчала: её лицо оставалось таким же неподвижным, а взгляд – устремлённым в пустоту. Мастер уже выяснил, что не был сумасшедшим, а значит, дело было в чём-то ещё.

Он уже собирался начать придумывать повод для техосмотра, потому что, очевидно, просто так просить об этом Мастер не испытывал никакого желания, но Доктор опередил его.

\- Я установлю программу, - сказал он, снимая небольшую панельку шее Мастера, чтобы получить доступ к его мозгу. Повисла длинная пауза – Мастер не мог видеть, что именно Доктор делает прямо сейчас, хотя прекрасно знал, как проходит этот процесс и заранее напрягся, ощущая, как к нему подключают тонкие провода, ведущие к консоли. Тут же на экране отразился код – его код, от которого зависит каждый процесс, протекающий в его теле. Обычно Мастер был бы против того, чтобы его редактировать, но не сегодня. Он решил сделать исключение только на этот раз, не смотря на то, насколько же это мерзкое чувство – в реальном времени ощущать, как твой разум подвергается изменениям. В любом случае, он уже согласился.

\- …и если я соберусь сделать что-то глупое, ты меня остановишь.

По Доктору, «что-то глупое» подразумевало под собой излишние усилия в спасении чего-либо или кого-либо. Формулировка была достаточно мутная, к тому же, Мастер не был уверен, что будет в состоянии выполнить эту установку, учитывая, что попросту заперт на Тардис. Но, с другой стороны, он ничего от этого не теряет.

Несколько долгих минут Доктор стучал пальцами по клавишам, а потом резко остановился – Мастер не видел, почему, а повернуть голову мешали торчащие из шеи провода.

\- Ха. А вот это странно, - пробормотал Доктор наконец, всё ещё глядя на код, а потом ткнул пальцем в экран, - видишь это?

Мастер закатил глаза.

\- Такое ощущение, будто в твой код вклинился какой-то ещё. Ты не замечал ничего странного в последнее время? Мастер посмотрел на стоящую перед ним мёртвую Розу Тайлер.

\- Нет, - соврал он, - уверен, ты просто что-нибудь напутал в прошлый раз, а теперь не хочешь это признавать.

\- Не глупи, - нахмурился Доктор, - я не страдаю провалами в памяти.

Мастер гадает, глядя в безжизненные глаза Розы Тайлер, могло ли так случиться, что в тот момент, когда Тардис разорвала её несчастный человеческий разум, их сознания на мгновение соприкоснулись. Могло ли так случиться, что это – лишь отпечаток в его голове, блёклая тень чего-то, чего уже никогда не будет. В противном случае, он в самом деле сошёл с ума.

Что ж, есть только один способ узнать.

Доктор выделяет чужой код и нажимает «стереть».


End file.
